Feelings and Other Usless things
by MiMiReiDoMi
Summary: When Naruto confesses to Sasuke, he gets rejected. What happens when Naruto started to cut himself and nearly dies? WARNING: Some suicidle actions. MxM
1. Chapter 1

**Sasu/Naru fanfic. Hope you like it! I've always liked this pairing but i never really knew what to write. ~cheers~ XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of them... oh well.**

**Warning: Som,e suicidal thoughts and actions. **

**Feelings and other useless things. **

XXXX

Naruto sat next to the tub watching as blood seeped out of his arm, mixing with water as it continued to swirl down the drain. He stopped the flow of blood after a while and bandaged his arm. He stood, wobbling slightly from all the blood loss. Stumbling to his bedroom, he collapsed onto the bed, still fully clothed, and drifted off.

XXXX

"Sasuke i love you." He watched as both Saukra and Sasuke blinked at him in surprise.

"I- Naruto, you-

"Woah! Naruto is GAY? That's sick!" Sakura shouted. "Don't come near my Sasuke! Ever!"

Naruto shrank away, as Sakura seemed to tower over him. Before he knew what he was doing, he dashed away; yelling over his shoulder.

"Sasuke isn't yours!"

Naruto Sat in a tree reading the blinking screen over and over again.

~Sorry Naruto but I'm not gay. PLease leave me alone and stop trying. ~ Sasuke.

Over adn over agins the same message flashed through his head. That night was when the cutting had started, as Naruto reached his house he decided it was best. Keep the mask, loose himself to the pain, and later cut and release the pain. And that was exactly what he did.

XXXX

Naruto woke groaning as his cell phone continued to righ. He picked it up growling into the phone.

"Hiya Naruto, Sorry to wake you but we're going to the bar later after training for dinner. You have to come with us! Ja!" Naruto heard the phone click off from Sakura's end. He knew Sasuke would have planned this. Ever since he had rejected Naruto, he seemed to want to also get closer to him. It made him _sick_. He got up, dressed in his training gear and left the house. He tried to steer clear of Sasuke for the daily training by partnering up with Kakashi. Sakura didn't mind partnering with Sasuke, who looked like he wanted to puke_. Serves him _right NAruto thought as he watched Sakurafawn over Sasuke.

After their training, Naruto sighed. He wanted to go home now and get rid of the pain.

"Naruto, Let's go!" Sakura called. Naruto pasted a smile on his face.

"I'll be over in twenty minutes! I'm going home to shower and change. I'll be their in a few!" He ran home, slammed the door behind him as he rushed to the bathroom. He took out the pocket knife he carried with him now and sliced over the still healing cuts. Cutting deeper into his flesh he watched the blood splatter into the tub. He watched, not bothering to stop the flow of blood; letting it flow on and on...and on...

Sasuke looked at his watch. 8:52. Naruto was twenty two minutes late. Sasuke pushed Sakura away who was trying yo attract his attention by rubbing herself against him. She shreiked as she fell to the floor and sasuke rushed out of the bar. Sasuke reached the door to Naruto's house and knocked on teh door.

"Naruto? Are you their? Naruto?" He threw open the door rushing in, looking for the blond. He went up the staris, turning to the bathroom with its lights on.

"NAruto?" sasuke pushed open the door and gasped. He stepped through teh blood and picked up the blond. He rushed thorugh the streets of Konoha pushing people aside as he rushed to the hospital. He burst through the doors startling patients and a red faced Shizune.

"Sasuke? What are you doing barging in like that?" Sasuke didn't answer as he threw Naruto into her arms.

"Hurry and heal him for me." With that Shizune rushed off leaving a panting Sasuke standing in the hospital doorway.

XXXX

**Well, first Chapters up! Please R&R, Thx!**

**IF you didn't like it then tell me, I won't care. **

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chapter! I know I don't really write much and I'm very slow...srry. -_-**

**Also, I made Sasuke into a worry cuddly type person. NOT the cold hearted one :)**

XXXX

Naruto woke to a white ceiling, white walls, white sheets, and a beeping moniter. Looking around he saw no one else was in the room; however, one thing was _very _clear to him. _Great. Why won't the world just let me die? _He sat up, swaying from the lose of blood and pulled the IV from his arm. Walking towards the door he had barely opened it when voices were heard. Loud, and clear.

"Why won't you let me see him? For goodness sake, I'm not going to hurt him!"

"Sasuke, calm down, we will let you see him when he is awake!" The door slid open with such force that Naruto fell to the floor.

"I'll be quick!" Sasuke yelled over his shoulder. He turned, and seeing Naruto out of bed, he panicked.

_"Oh, Naruto, why are you up? Where's the IV?" _Sasuke started to fuss around yanking Naruto up and pushing him back into the bed. When Naruto was back in the hospital bed and Sasuke haad calmed down just that much, he spoke.

"Why Naruto? Why would you do something stupid like that?" Naruto blinked.

"Why? _Why? _You should very well know why I tried to kill myself. You rejected me that's why!" Sasuek looked at him, confusion evident in his eyes.

"Naruto, I never even told you my answer. After that day, you didn't talk to me so I thought that you didn't want to know anymore. I did try to talk to you too." Naruto shook his head.

"That's not true! You texted me remember? You said you didn't see me that way." Sasuke sighed and shook his head. He suddenly growled and smacked himself in the head.

"Sakura!" It was Naruto's turn growl.

"Sakura? What does she have to do with this?" Sasuke frowned.

"The day that you confessed, she asked me if she could borrow my phone to text Ino about a party that they would be going to. I think she texted you that message instead. Please Naruto, I never meant to hurt you...I love you..."

Naruto's face lit up.

"Really? You trully love me?" Sasuke nodded.

"I love you and nothing will ever change my feelings for you...Do you still love me?" Naruto smiled.

"Yes, I love you too!"

XXXX

**Short Chapter I know but that's just the way I role...**

**Please R&R, i know there may be mistakes. Srry!**

**XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chp 3 is here. Hope you like it. **

**XD**

XXXX

Naruto collapsed onto the bed smiling. It felt good to be sleeping in his own bed again. The bedside creaked and he looked up from his pillow.

"Hmm? What's wrong Sauke?" Sasuke just smiled quietly.

"Feels good doesn't it." Naruto nodded.

"I am never sleeping on a hospital bed again."Sasuke smiled and leaned over, sealing the space between them in a kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him down, over him and onto the bed. Clothes were torn off and thrwon to the side, abandoned. Sasuke kissed down Naruto's toned chest, stopping to lick and nip at the blond's already pert nipples. Naruto moaned quietly, squirming slightly as cold hands brushed against his hips as Sasuke continued to trail kisses down his body, leaving red marks that slowly turned into a nice purple hue. Naruto gave another moan as Sasuke licked his belly button.

Sasuke laughed and smiled when Naruto glared at him.

"Get on with it Sasuke." Sasuke grinned evily.

"Say please Naruto." Naruto growled.

"Please...?"

"Please what?" This time Naruto smacked Sasuke's arm.

"Please what? I'm here half hard and letting you kiss me everywhere and you ask me what?" There was a long pause as Sasuke started rubbing at naruto's clothed cock and grinned when Naruto hissed in pleasure.

"PLease Sasuke, fuck me!" "Gladly"

Sasuke turned Naruto onto his stomach and insurted a lubed finger into his lover. NAruto gasped and Sasuke slowed.

"No, don't stop! Harder!" Sasuke grinned. It seemed Kyubbi was being helpful. removing his finger, he thrust into Naruto moaning as the tight heat engulfed his aching cock. He stilled watching Naruto who thrusted his body against the other violently.

"Sasuke! Move!" With one hand, Sasuke grabbed naruto's hip thrusting in and out of him as the other fisted around Naruto's cock spilling precum over the matress. With each thrust Sasuke hit Naruto's prostate over and over again. It wasn't long till Naruto came spilling his seed over Sasuke's hand and all overthe matress. Sasuke thrust a couple more times and released inside of his blond lover. Calling his name over and over agin as they came down from their high.

Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's hold licking Sasuke's hand that was still somewhat covered in his cum.

"Mmm, I taste good on you." Sasuke chuckled quietly.

"I love you too blondie."

XXXX

Naruto woke up and looked around. He heard the shower go off as a half naked Sasuke walked back into the room. He smirked when he saw Naruto awake.

"Hey, How you feeling?" Naruto shrugged.

"My ass hurts. Kyubbi wanted me to suffer more i guess." Sasuke blinked and started laughing. He sat down on the bed and Naruto growled but gave up on being mad and cuddled up to the Uchiha instead. Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair, a favorite pastime of his now. Naruto looked up as Sasuke leaned over and started rummaging through his bag. He sat back up and handed a small box to Naruto.

"Naruto, will you stay with me forever? I know we're kinda young to get married but we can always wait." Naruto turned bright red and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh Sasuke, I never knew you were the romantic type. Of course I'l stay with you." Sasuke smiled and slipped the ring onto Naruto's finger as Naruto did the same for him.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Naruto."

XXXX

The Next Day:

Naruto laughed playfully pushing sasuke away as they made their way to the hospital. He had lost so much blood that Tsunade had ordered that he go back when he was feeling better to get a blood transfusion or some shit like that. They had only just entered the building when a shreik ran through the lobby.

"Naruto! WHy are you holding dear Sasuke's hand? I demand you release him at once!" Naruto smiled.

"We're dating." Sakura paled.

"NO! YOU CAN'T BE DATING!" Naruto only laughed. "It's true." Sakura froze. She pointed a stubborn finger at them and growled out,

"Prove it!" Naruto blinked. He and Sasuke held out their hands, their rings shinning in the hospital light. Each one a bright sappire twisted around a ruby, embedded into a silver ring.

"Happy now?" Sakura started to shake.

"No, you could be tricking me! Prove it another way." Naruot rolled his eyes.

"Gladly." and he pulled Sasuke into a tongue twisting kiss that Sasuke responded into with as much energy. Never noticing that Sakura and half of the passing nurses who had gathered had fainted.

XXXX

**PLease R&R, it would be greatly appreciated. It's the end of it but i'm adding a small epilogue next so keep reading later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

**XXXX**

_"Sasuke! I'm going to castrate you then kill you when i get out of here!" _Sasuke winced as Naruto's yell rattled the hospital. It wasn't his fault...well, it was...but how was he supposed to know that Naruto could get pregnant? Besides, he hadn't cared.

Until giving birth.

Sasuke sat in the waiting room...waiting... Finally after what seemed like forever, shizune came out and called him.

"It's a baby boy." Sasuke bolted into the room narrowly missing the sringe that nailed itself in the doorframe, inches from sasuke's face.

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled. the other just smiled.

"Love you to Sasuke." Sasuke sighed and turned to Tsunade.

"So... did you figure out why naruto was able to...you know...?" Tsunade laughed.

"Kyubbi as it turns out; is a girl." Sasuke sighed.

"Who'd have known." Sasuke turned to Naruot.

"What are you going to name him?" Naruto smiled as Sasuke.

"I thought Itachi would be nice. Your brother will like it. He has your hair and my eyes." Sasuke smiled and leaned over, giving Naruto a kiss.

"Love you kitsune." Naruot grinned.

"Love you too."

XXXX

THE END! PLEASE R&R thx

XD


End file.
